Little Bella
by just-love-nyc
Summary: When Edward,Em,Jazz en Carlisle go on a hunting trip, they find a 4 year old Bella. E en B become best friends. When Bella is 17, something happens to her, it makes Edward realize that he loves her. Bella loves him also, how are they going to confess it?
1. AN:rewriting story

**Hi everybody,**

**A few days ago, I decided to reread my story and I noticed sooooooooooo many mistakes in it.  
My birth language is Dutch and when I was writing this story I only had been learning English for 2 years.  
And when I was rereading my story, I almost got a heartattack when I noticed how many mistakes there were. ;S**

**So I decided to delete the story and correct all of my mistakes.  
The story will be up again soon.  
And I apologize to all the people who read my story and had to put up with all the mistakes. I'm really sorry ! **

**So right now I'm correcting all of my mistakes ! **

**I hope that most of it is correct now, since I'm now in my Junior year of High School (11th grade) and my English is a lot better now.  
It's still not flawless, but if you still notice mistakes: don't hesitate to tell me ;)**

**Thank you so much to all of you, who read my story or who are going to read it! ;)**

**Just-love-nyc**

* * *

_**Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hi,  
I just finished correcting my mistakes of chapter 1!  
Enjoy !

Just-love-nyc

* * *

**Nobody POV**

"Let's go hunting" Carlisle said.  
"Yippiie, finally a girls day" Alice yelled.  
"Yeah right, little sis" Emmett said.  
"C'mon guys let's just go" said Edward.

They were relying on their senses, searching the air around them, when Edward smelled something. The scent was overwhelming.  
He blurred in a hunting speed.  
He couldn't think, otherwise he would have realized that there was something special about the scent.  
When he stopped running he heard someone crying.  
That's when he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl what he'd ever seen.  
Even if she was little, he kinda felt like he had to protect her. He hadn't realised that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had also arrived.  
"Don't hurt her" Carlisle said.  
_Why would I hurt her, she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen  
_"Do you smell it too?" Emmett asked.  
"Yeah, there is something special about that girl" Jasper said  
"Let's go find her parents, Edward you stay here, if you can handle it".  
"Who do you think I am" Edward answered.  
And so he stayed with the beautiful little girl.

After a few minutes Edward asked the girl for her name.  
"My name is Isabella, sir" the girl said "Do you know where my mommy is?"  
"No, I don't, but my family is looking for her, how long have you been here?"  
"I don't know, one moment she was here, and the other moment she was gone"  
"How old are you" Edward asked.  
She started counting on her fingers "four" she said "what's your name and how old are you?"  
"My name is Edward and I'm seventeen"  
"You're much older than me" she laughed.  
"Do you remember what the name of your mommy is and where your house is?"  
"No, I don't remember anything" she started sobbing and tears fell down the ground.  
"Hey, don't cry, it's fine" Edward said "but you don't remember anything, Isabella?" he wouldn't make her cry again, but he had to ask.  
This time she started laughing  
"you can call me Bella, just like my mommy"  
"Sure, Bella"

Then Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett came back. "We couldn't find anything" Carlisle said "we have to take her with us"  
"Fine" Edward said.  
He turned back to Bella.  
"Bella, we're going to take you with us"  
She started laughing "really?"  
"Yes, c'mon" then he took her in his arms and she held him tight.  
_In human speed it will take hours _Jasper thought.  
"Bella do you trust me?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, then close your eyes and open them when I say so.  
"Okay"

**EPOV**

When we came home Alice was already bouncing on her seat.  
"Open your eyes Bella" I said and she opened her eyes.  
"Let me see her, let me see her, let me see her!" Alice yelled and she came to us.  
She tried to take Bella over from me, but Bella kept her arms tight around me. She wouldn't let go of me.  
"Oh c'mon Bella, I'm Edward's sister, please come to me, all I want to do is play with you, please trust me"  
Then Bella looked at me and I smiled at her. She let go of me and went to Alice. Alice and Bella were having so much fun that Bella didn't see Rosalie.

**BPOV**

Everything was new for me. When I was in the forest I was alone and a few minutes later there were 4 beautiful men.  
One of them came to me and asked my name.  
After a while I knew that his name was Edward.  
He asked me if I trusted him and I said I did, and then he asked me if I wanted to go with them, 'cause they would take care of me, until they found my parents.  
I really trusted him, because he was so sweet to me.  
When I came at their home, there was a girl who was bouncing in her seat and she tried to take me away from Edward.  
When she said that I could trust her and that she was Edwards sister I looked at Edward.  
He smiled at me and so I trusted Alice and let go of him.  
When I was playing with Alice I hadn't noticed that there was somebody behind me. So when I turned around to call for Edward, I hit something and fell down.  
Edward immediately took me from the ground when I started crying.  
He tried to sooth me and I stopped crying.  
Then I saw the person I hit and she was so beautiful that I thought that she was an angel.  
Then she came to me and gave me a hug  
"I'm so sorry" she said "I'm so so so so sorry, Bella"  
"How do you know my name and what is your name?" I asked.  
"Oh sorry, I knew it because I heard your name and my name is Rosalie." she said.  
"You're really beautiful" I said to her.  
"Thank you, but you are to"  
And I immediately knew that she would be one of my best friends, together with Alice.

* * *

I hope it's a bit better as before ;P  
Corrected chapter 2 will be up soon && please review ;)

Just-love-nyc


	3. Chapter 2

**2 years later**

**EPOV**

Bella was now 6 years old and we thought that she would be ready to know about our secret.  
Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us in the living room, while Rosalie and me were waking up Bella.  
Bella still had nightmares, so she didn't sleep much.  
We definitely had to do something about that.  
When Bella woke up, she stared at us with her beautiful brown eyes and a huge smile came on her face when she looked at me and Rose.  
Rose dressed her and I went downstairs.  
When Rose and Bella came downstairs, she set Bella in her chair.  
Then Carlisle began to speak.  
"Bella, do you know anything about vampires?" he asked.  
"Uhm, aren't that bloodsucking demons." she answered.  
"How do you know that?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.  
"Emmett told me that"  
_Oh uh, fuck, I better didn't say anything, __**Emmett thought**__.  
_"Stupid Emmett" Rosalie said and she hit his head.  
"Hahahahaa" Bella laughed.  
"Bella, we are vampires" Carlisle said "but we don't drink human blood, we drink the blood of animals."  
Bella's face went white, but when Carlisle said that we only survived on animal blood, her normal color came back.  
"So you aren't going to hurt me?" she asked.  
"No Bella, of course not !" I said.  
"Ok then, let's go play hide and seek !" she yelled.  
"Edward and I will search" she said and she grabbed my hand.

**BPOV**

I really didn't care that they were vampires. They were my family and my best friends. My best friend of all was Edward. Today he's going to help me with searching the others while playing hide and seek. Normally that was Emmett's job. Then we started counting.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

COMMMIIIIINNGGG ! I yelled

Edward took me from the floor and set me in his neck. Then we went searching. The first person I found was Rosalie. She was hidden under my bed. The second were Alice and Jasper, they're always hidden together, but I couldn't find Emmett, that was probably because he always hid on another place. Then I asked to Edward were he was. Edward was really fast, so we found Emmett too !

When Esme and Carlisle came in and they began to prepare food for me. Esme can cook really good. Her meals are delicious. While I was eating, they were making plans for tomorrow. It's was summer, so we didn't have to go to school. Em,Jazz and Edward wanted to go swimming with me, while Rose and Alice wanted to play the barbie game with me. I really hated that barbie game so I interrupted them and said that I wanted to go swimming. And I almost begged to Rose and Alice if they would go swimming with us. "OK OK, we'll go swimming with you" Rose said.

After dinner, it was time for me to sleep, but I didn't want to go sleeping because I probably would have a nightmare again. So when Rosalie wanted to take me to bed, I ran to Edward and crept onto his lap and lay my head on his shoulder. I immediately fell asleep.

**EPOV**

When Rosale wanted to take Bella to bed, she ran to me and crept into my lap. She fell asleep in my arms and I think that she didn't have any nightmare. Bella was a great little girl, and I couldn't help the way I felt when she crept on my lap. All I could feel was adoration, joy and ...

love

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was morning.  
Yeeyyhh,, I didn't have another nightmare.  
Rosalie came to me and dressed me together with Alice of course.  
When it was 1 PM, everybody was getting ready to go swimming.  
They had a swimming pool in their garden.  
Alice, Rose and I were already in the pool, when Edward, Jazz and Em jumped into the pool.  
We played for hours, 'cause when Esme came, it was 6 PM.  
It was dinner time.  
When I was eating, I asked them if i could watch a movie, before I went sleeping.  
"Alright" Carlisle said "but Esme and me have to go to a party and I think Rose, Alice, Em and Jasper too, so you're alone with Edward, is that alright?"  
"Sure" I said.  
"Edward, get her to sleep on time !" Alice warned him.  
"Yes, alice, it's already the thirth time that you said that to me today!" he answered.  
And so Edward and I were alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ten years later**

**EPOV**

Bella is now 16 and she is even more beautiful. In 2 weeks she'll be 17.  
This summer we moved from Alaska to Forks.  
So Bella will be in 11th grade with me and Alice. (Junior High)  
Rose, Em and Jazz will be in their senior year.

**BPOV**

This summer we moved from Alaska to Forks.  
In Alaska was it sometimes really cold, but here it rains so much.  
But that was good for my vampire family.  
So tomorrow we'll go back to school.  
I'll be in class with Edward and Alice, what was a good thing.  
Edward and Alice were my best friends.

**A day later**

**BPOV**

Today we'll go back to school.  
Me and Alice will go with Edward in his Volvo.  
Rose, Em and Jasper in Rose's red BMW.  
When we arrived at school, everybody was looking at us.  
"What's wrong with them" I asked to Alice.  
"I really don't know" Alice said.  
"But I do" Edward said.

**EPOV**

When we arrived at school, everybody was looking at us.  
The girls at me and the boys at Bella.  
I really hated that feeling.  
I don't know why, but Jasper looked at me and thought: _you're jealous, why are you jealous?  
__Why I was jealous? I don't know_.  
The reason why they didn't look at Rose, Alice, Em and Jasper was because they were holding hands and they saw that they were together.  
Then Bella asked "What's wrong with them".  
"I really don't know" Alice said  
_OH, I do ! _  
"What... Tell us !" Bella yelled.  
Sh*t, I didn't realise that I said that out loud. But, there is no going back now, I had to tell her  
"They think that you're beautiful" I answered her.  
She blushed "Oh".  
Then we went to get our schedules.  
The woman there gave us our schedule and looked at Emmett.  
_Wow, he is so cool and beautiful, I hope he hasn't a girlfriend !  
_Rosalie saw that she looked like that at Emmett and said "Let's go to our classes".  
She was really annoyed about it.  
Emmett looked at Rose and saw her annoyed face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, it's just that that woman looked at you like she wanted to take your clothes off right there".  
"OMG, seriously? What a weird woman was that. Hasn't she seen that you and I were holding hands?" he answered.  
"Probably not" Rose said.  
"Nope, she hasn't seen that. She was hoping that you hadn't a girlfriend." I said to them.  
"Haha, poor woman, nobody can compete with Rose! She is the most beautiful girl!" Emmett yelled and everybody looked at him.  
Rose was very happy with that and kissed him.  
When we walked to ours classes we said goodbye to each other and Alice, Bella and I walked to our class.  
When we arrived, the teacher gave everybody a seat.  
Alice had to sit beside Angela, Bella had to sit beside Mike and I had to sit beside Jessica.  
Alice liked it, because Angela was such a fashion freak like her. The only thing they were talking about was the new fashionline of Dolce & Gabbana and how they were going to match their clothes with Manolo's or Louboutin's.  
I didn't know what Bella thought about it, because I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I could tell that Mike really liked it.  
I could hear his thoughts.  
And, I really hated it.  
I was also annoying that I heard Jessica screaming in her thoughts.  
_OMG I get to sit like the most beautiful guy from the whole school.  
Should I talk to him? Should I ask his phone number? Hopefully we have to do a groupwork, so then I can work with him !_

**BPOV**

When we arrived in our class, the teacher gave us a seat. I had to sit beside Mike, I didn't know what to think about it.  
When the teacher began to talk I heard that we have to do a group work. So when we started, I saw that Mike wasn't really smart.  
I looked at Edward who sat behind me and I saw that he really hated it to sit beside Jessica, I could guess what she thought and I knew that he didn't like that.  
Jessica wasn't very smart either, so he had to do all the work, while she was checking him out.  
Haha, poor Edward. _But I couldn't help the slight feeling of jealousy._  
When we finished and walked outside there was a girl who gave us a paper, wich said that there was going to be a party.  
The boys would have to ask the girls.  
Bah, I really hate that !

**EPOV**

A girl gave us a paper, which said that there was a party and that the boys had to ask the girls out.  
I didn't have to think about that.  
In the thoughts from some girls I heard: _Hopefully Edward will ask me!  
_Haha, in your dreams!  
I know which girl I would ask, and that was Bella, she was my best friend.  
When I wanted to go to her and ask I to her, I saw that Mike walked to her and asked her if she would go to the party with him !

**BPOV**

I really had no idea if I would go to party. I mean, what boy would ask me? That was when I saw that Mike came to me and he asked me if would go to the party with him. I really had no idea what to answer.

* * *

**And here it is !**  
**Chapter 3 of Little Bella completely reread and corrected of most mistakes ;)**

**Please keep reviewing !**

_Just-love-nyc_

**_Reviews make me work faster,, because they are like Ben&Jerries with chocolate fudge ;)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tadaaa,, here it is ! **  
**Chappie 4 ;)**

**I hope you'll enjoy it ;) **

* * *

**2 weeks later, on a Friday, on Bella's birthday.**

**BPOV**

This was the most fucking day of my whole existence.  
My birthday.  
Today I'll be 17.  
This was the day that I wished that I was like my family.

A vampire, because they don't age.  
Not that on another day I don't want to be like them.  
It was my dream to become like them.  
But I wanted only 2 people to change me, and they didn't want it.

First was Edward, he was my best friend, but he didn't want to end my life and steal my soul.  
Second was Carlisle, his motto was: I only end someone's life if it's really necessary.

So I will not be a vampire soon. Then I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in !"  
" Beelllaaaaaaaaaaaa, Happy Birthday !" Alice yelled "Come with me, there are lots of gifts."  
"But I don't want any gifts Alice, just forget that today is my birthday, you know I don't like celebrating my birthday" I protested, but I knew that I wouldn't win.  
"Oh, don't be silly, here are some clothes and I'll see you in 5 minutes. HUP HUP HUP" she said.

**5 minutes later**

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked  
"Yeah, Al in a minute" I answered.  
When I went downstairs with her, the whole family was there.  
Waiting for me.  
"Oh no... ! Please just forget that today is my birthday ! please !" I begged.  
"Sorry, to late little sis, HAPPY B-DAY!" yelled Emmett.

"Hey don't tease her. You know that she doesn't like her birthdays.. but from me for you Bella an Happy B-day" said Rose sweetly.  
"Thanks Rose" I said.  
That's when I saw that Edward and Jasper weren't there.  
"Euhm guys, do you have any idea where Edward is?" I asked.  
"Yeah, they went hunting, but they are already back. They are getting your gifts" Esme said  
"Ow great, my gifts!" I said sarcastically.

Then Edward and Jasper came in. "Hey Bella, Happy B-Day!" Edward yelled and he came to me to give me a hug.

It gave me a strange feeling. It was like there were little butterflies in my stomach trying to escape.  
Why did his hug feel so weird to me now, I have hugged him many times before.  
It was just Edward, my best friend.  
"Thanks" I said when I looked up at him.

When I looked at him, I looked straight into his eyes.  
That beautiful gold eyes.  
"Do you want to open your gifts?" he asked .  
"Uhm... yeah... ok... I... guess." I answered a little dizzy and confused.

When I had opened my gifts, we went watching TV.  
Emmett had given me 3 dvd's _The Pool, Room 1408 and The Ring_ _.  
_"Hey Bella, you have to watch that in evenings. It's much scarier then." he said.  
"Yeah sure Em, then I can't sleep the whole night, we'll now watch your movie and then I want to see the movie _Step Up 3 or Streetdance_ that Rose gave me."  
When we've watched both movies it was already evening and Esme had made dinner.  
It was delicious.  
When I was in my room, I watched at the gifts they had given me.  
Alice had given me a full bag of designer clothes. Jasper had given me an Ipod. Esme and Carlisle had given me a car. A BMW M3, like Rose, but then in white instead of red.  
And Edward had give me a CD with my lullaby on it. That was the gift I liked most.

**Sunday**

So today it's Sunday. The day of the party. The party where I had been invited to by Mike. Mike Newton.  
I still haven't decided if I want to go or not. Part of me wants to go, but the other part says that it's better not going.  
I don't know what to think about Mike. I don't know him very well.  
Maybe I'll know him better after the party.

When it was 6PM Alice came to me and said that it was time to make me ready. She decided for me. I had to go to the party.  
So after 1 hour playing 'Barbie Bella' I was ready. Just in time , 'cause at 7.05 PM, Mike was there.  
I went in his car and we drove to the party.  
When we arrived there were a lot of people. So we looked for Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Ben. I saw that Jessica really didn't like that I was with Mike.  
In school , when Mike asked me, it didn't bother her, because she thought that Edward would ask her.  
Haha, really stupid, but now she was jealous. I knew she liked Mike.

When it was midnight, everyone went to the dance floor. Even Mike and me. So we started dancing. It actually went pretty good. I was not so bad as I thought.  
But when the song was in the middle Mike bent down and tried to kiss me !

**EPOV**

When Mike came for Bella, I had a strange feeling. The feeling that I had in school when boys looked at her.  
I looked at Jasper and he thought

_Omg Edward, again jealous. Why are you jealous. Do you like her or something?  
_What? I was jealous AGAIN? Why was I jealous?  
Then I saw a vision in Alice's head.  
A vision that Mike kissed Bella.  
Or at least tried, because Alice couldn't see if Bella would let him or not.  
And again that feeling.  
But now it was much stronger. The feeling of jealousy was now mixed with anger.

**APOV**

I saw a vision of Mike who tried to kiss Bella.  
I didn't know if she would let him.  
The only thing I could do was hoping she wouldn't.  
Because then my other vision – which I had blocked for Edward- wouldn't last .  
The vision that Bella and Edward are together.  
I saw that Edward was filled with anger and jealousy.  
So he had seen my vision of Mike and Bella.

Oh Bella please, don't kiss him.

**BPOV**

When I saw that Mike bent down I couldn't pull away.  
He was too fast.  
So his lips touched mine.  
But not for long, because I strungled.

But he thought I did this because I wanted to kiss him back and he tighted his grip around me.  
Emmett had taught me some trucs to escape from someone.  
So I used them.  
I kicked Mike and when he finally lost his grip, I ran away.  
I didn't look back.  
I didn't even realise that it was raining.  
I went outside and went to my car.  
But I couldn't find my car.  
Oh right, Mike brought me.

I had to call Alice or Edward.  
But I couldn't find my phone.  
I must have forgotten it in the bathroom.

The only thing I could do was walking home.

That would be a huge trip. And with high heels?... that would be a torture!  
And through the forest.. I hope that there was nobody in the woods.  
I was so scared.  
I could only hope was that Alice had seen this in her visions.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the little cliffhanger,  
but I promise I'll put the next chapter up soon ;) && Remember: keep reviewing ;D**

_Xx Just-love-nyc_


	6. Chapter 5

**APOV**

Oh, thank god, Bella didn't kiss Mike back. Edward would be devastated if she had done it.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
I saw that Edward reading my mind and he immediately relaxed.  
When would he finally admit that he was totally in love with her?

And then another vision of Bella hit me.  
She was alone in the forest and scared.  
I saw that if we didn't look for her soon, she would be attacked by some kind of animal.

"OMG" I said out loud and I immediately saw that Edward searching my mind.

"Alice, what's wrong" Rose and Esme asked

"C'mon Al, we're not all mind readers like Edward, tell it" Rose said impatient.

"NO !" Edward screamed

"Edward, please stay calm and tell us what's going on" Esme said

"It's Bella... She is... She is... She ran away from Mike after he tried to kiss her, but then she was alone outside.  
She is now in a forest, alone and scared, and if... if we don't go looking for her she will be attacked by some kind of animal." Edward spoke pretty nervous and scared.

"Hey, we'll find her bro" Emmett spoke for the first time. Then we all went looking for Bella.

**EPOV**

This can't be happening. They are taking away my angel.. i mean our angel.. What am I thinking. I knew Mike wasn't right for her.

I knew his thoughts, so why did I let her go to the party with him!

Stupid stupid Edward. Oh I'm so stupid. I hope we could find her.

_Flashback_

_When Mike came to pick Bela up, he was thinking of kissing Bella. Only thinking of that made me furious. _

_But Alice hadn't seen that __in her visions so there was nothing to worry about. _

_But after thinking of him kissing Bella, he began thinking of what would happen after the kiss. _

_Would __he go to his home with her and do IT in his bed or would he just do IT with her in the forest!_

_That made me almost explode ! He would never, never do that to my Bella... my angel. _

_If he tried one little thing with her, I would rip is head of. I knew __that my family would help me._

_But then I saw her. She was beautiful. Alice and Rose had again played 'Barbie Bella' with her, but with success. She was more beautiful than ever._

**BPOV**

Oh no, I think that Alice hasn't seen this. I was alone and I was scared.

What do I have to do, if I scream for help, than is there maybe somebody

who'll find me and have bad ideas with me.

Oh c'mon. I kept on walking, deeper and deeper into the forest.

After a while I realised that I had no idea where to go. I was lost.

Then I heard a noice. Something from behind me.

"STAY AWAY, don't come any closer ! Please go away! GO AWAAAAYYYY" I screamed, but then something hit me.

I fell to the ground and I could smell the sent of blood, my blood.

"Please go awaaay" I begged and there began tears falling down of my cheaks. Then everything went black.

**RPOV**

There she was, in the middle of the forest. Alone and unconscious. She lay on the ground.

"EDWARD" I yelled.

He told us that if someone found her, we immediately had to call him.

"Rose, have you found her? OMG, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, she lay here unconscious when I found her." I answered

"CARLISLE, we found Bella" I yelled.

Immediately was Carlisle there.

"C'mon, let's take her to the hospital"

**IN THE HOSPITAL, 2 weeks later  
**

**EPOV**

Poor Bella, she lay there in a coma for 2 weeks already. I really miss her. She was my best friend and actually also my soul mate.

In the 2 weeks that Bella was in a coma, I had realised that I was completely in love with her.

Also Jasper had discovered that. And Alice? Well she knew it from the beginning when we had found Bella in the forest 13 years ago.

I hope that she would be awake soon, cause I have to tell her that I love her.

Then the nurse came in "Sorry sir, but it's time for you to go".

"Okay, I'll go in a minute" I answered.

"Okay" she answered kindly.

When she was gone I turned back to Bella.

"Please awake soon, I really miss you" I said to her.

Then I walked away.

**Another week later**

We're now a week later and Bella still hadn't woken up.

I was really worried.

Carlisle said to me that I didn't have any reason to worry about, that Bella would wake up soon and that I then could tell to her that I love her.

So I could only be patient and wait.

**A day later**

I hoped so much that Bella would wake up. And it seemed that I was lucky.

Because this was the day that my Bella woke up.

We were all there, Alice, Jas, Rose, Em, Esme, Carlisle and me.

She looked at us in a confused way.

It was like she didn't even remember us.

Oh no, please Bella remember us.

_'Omg __Edward, she doesn't remember us' _Alice thought, but she went to Bella and said:

"Hi Bella, i'm glad that your awake. I missed you really much."

"Uhm, thank you, but who are you?" she asked. Alice stayed really calm and answered back

"I'm Alice, don't you remember me?"

"Alice? **Alice !**" she screamed "I'm so happy to see you".

So she remembered us.

YESSS.

"Thank you" Alice said "Do you remember Edward?"

"Of course Al" she said

"Hi, Edward" she said to me.

"Hi Bella, glad your awake" I answered back.

"Thank you" she said.

**BPOV**

So after saying hi to everyone, they all left, except Edward.

I was glad he stayed with me a little longer.

I don't know what it is, but every time when I'm with Edward, I feel save, and then I have some strange feelings in my stomach.

When the nurse came in, I thought at first that she came in to say that Edward had to leave, but she came only to treat me.

"You, out !" I joked to Edward, but he knew that I was serious, so he left.

When the nurse was ready, Edward came back in.

"You know what's really strange?" I asked at him.

"No, actually not" he said.

"Well, when everyone was here I didn't see that there was something around my leg. So when the nurse came in, I saw it for the first time.

She said to me that my leg was broken. That it'll have to remain in plaster for 4 weeks. So that means that I'm not home for Christmas next week."

"Hey, don't worry, I heard the doctor say that you can go home in one week, so then you're just home for Christmas. So don't be silly." He said.

"Oh, thank you, you're the best Edward!" I answered back

"Hey Edward, will you tell me how long I stayed unconscious?"

"Uhm, for 3 weeks, I think" he answered.

"Wow, that's pretty long" I said "Would you like to join me to the window, if I go alone, I think I'll fall and I want to see if it already snows?"

"Of course, Bella" He helped me sit up.

"Ok, you're now going to stand on your feet, lay your hands on my shoulders, 'cause you probably don't want me to carry you." He joked, but I layed

my hand on his shoulders and he layed his right hand around my waist.

I couldn't fall because Edward almost held my whole weight.

So when we reached the window after about 5 minutes, I saw that it already was snowing.

It was 17th of December.

I looked at Edward and he looked straight back at me.

I was dazzled by his beautiful eyes.

I think I almost fainted in his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I couldn't say that I was dazzled by him. "I think you have to go to bed" and before I knew it, I was in

his arms and he carried me to bed.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled

"Hey, if I didn't carry you, I would have took another 5 minutes" he joked

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said.

But then I saw a strange look on his face.

"Hey what's wrong" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just want to give you something" he said.

"Edward, what is it ?" I asked, almost yelled.

"Hey oke oke, calm down. It's nothing special, it's just an necklace"

But it wasn't just a necklace, it was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful, thank you" I said to him, but then I realised that his head was pretty close to mine.

I wanted to kiss him and I think that he had the same idea, because he leaned in, but then Emmett came in.

"HEY BRO, it's time to leave!" he yelled.

* * *

**That was chapter 5 :p**

**I think I missed some mistakes, but it's late and I'm really tired, so please excuse me ;)**

_Xx Just-love-nyc_

Please review, 'cause reviews are like ice cream ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I realised that Bella's head was pretty close to mine.  
I saw her beautiful brown eyes staring at me and felt an urge to kiss her.  
I don't know why it was, but I just wanted to do it.  
So I leaned in and saw that she leaned it too.  
When our lips touched almost Emmett came in.

"HEY BRO, it's time to leave!" he yelled.

Stupid Emmett, I almost kissed Bella. You're going to pay for that.

"Oh, hi Bella!" he said to Bella "Edward, hurry hurry hurry !"  
"Yeah EMMETT ! Bye Bella" I said.  
"Bye Edward" she answered back.

When we were outside Alice ran to me.  
So Emmett hadn't realised that we were almost kissing.  
He was so oversight.

"EDWARD WHAT WAS THAT?" she yelled.  
"I don't know what you mean Alice"  
"Oh Edward, you know really good what I mean, Emmett is maybe oversight, but I'm definitely not! So please tell me"  
"Okay okay, I gave her an necklace and then her head was pretty close to mine and then I felt an urge to kiss her and then Emmett came in."  
"Oh! Thanks for telling me" was the only thing she said.  
How weird.

**APOV**

So they almost kissed each other.  
I knew that they have feelings for each other, and so did Rose.  
So maybe... maybe we have to help them.  
But I must be sure that Edward doesn't see this in my head.  
Okat, how are we going to do that.  
First of all, I'm going to find Rose.

**A while later**

"ROSEEE ! You have to help me, you know that Edward and Bella almost kissed in the hospital, so we're going to help them"  
"Okay, all right Alice"  
"So, Bella is back when it's Christmas, so we're going to hang a mistletoe"  
"Yeah, good idea! Then they must kiss! Haha" Rose said excited "but then we have to make sure that Edward doesn't see this in our heads"  
"That's not a problem, we just don't think about it, and when we have to think about it and he looks, then we're going to translate some stupid songs in other languages"  
"Good idea Alli !" Rose answered.

**One week later**

**BPOV**

Today is the day that I can go home. Yippiie !

Alice is coming for me. The boys are on a hunting trip. I must give in that I didn't like that, I thought that Edward would also come for me.  
Especially after our almost kiss.  
I mean, he was my best friend after all.  
But he and the others had to go on a hunting trip!

So only Alice was coming for me.  
When Alice arrived at 6 PM I was ready!  
"Hey, that took a while ! It's 6 PM, I thought you would never come"  
"I'm sorry Bella, but we had to do some preparations and Rose is still busy with it"  
"Yeah, I know, I know, but it's so late".

"But hey, now we can go home !" she was so excited about that  
"Yeah right, is Edward already home?" I asked happily

"Yep, they are just back" she answered very happy  
"Hey Ali, why are you so happy ?" I asked.  
"Is that so difficult to guess? Because you come home today .. DUH !"  
"Oh right" I said.  
"C'mon let's go !" she said.  
"Heyyyy! watch out with my plaster and will you give me my crutches please."

I didn't know why, but the drive to home was so long.

Alice kept talking about fashion and the new clothes she had bought for me and especially about the dress that I had to were tonight on Christmas Eve.  
I really didn't care about the fact of wearing a dress but when I thought about it got a a little sick.

I had to wear high heels under the dress.  
OMG, did she want me to break my other leg!  
I have to calm down or else I wouldn't make it to home.  
So I reached for the necklace Edward had given me a week ago.  
I immediately calmed me down when i looked at it, but then i saw something...

... the necklace had the form of a heart.  
A locket, and you could open it.  
At the inside of the locked was written in italian

_noi stare insieme, non importa quanto_

At home Rose was waiting for us  
"Hi Bella, how is it, are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine thank you. But can we go inside i have it a little cold here"  
"Yeah of course, come with me" she said sweetly.  
"Thank you Rosie!" I answered back.

When we went inside I saw everyone.  
They came to me and they all gave me a hug and said to me that they were happy that I was back home.

The last one was Edward.  
He gave me a huge hug and he said too that he was happy that I was back home.  
"You're wearing it!" he said happily.  
"Yeah of course, what would you think?"  
"Nothing but have you seen the text on the inside?"  
"Yeah i have seen it, it was in Italian"  
"Yeah, do you know what it means?" he asked  
"Some words like Noi, Stare and Non Importa, that's all"  
"Ok all right, c'mon let's go outside then I'll tell you what the rest means"  
"Good idea, but I first have to change clothes" I answered.

Yippiiii some time alone with Edward !

**APOV**

Yeahhhh they are going outside i have to tell that to Rose.  
Where is she actually?  
"Em ! do you know where Rose is?"  
"Yeah she is in the kitchen with Esme!" he yelled back  
"Okay, thank you !" then I went to find Rose.

"Rose come quickly!"  
"What's wrong Ali?" she asked when she came to me  
"Bella and Edward went outside to the pavilion where the misletoe is. They are going to share their first kiss tonight"  
"Why are they going outside?" Rose asked.

"Edward gave her a necklace and on the inside of the necklace was some text in Italian and he is going to tell her what it means"  
"Oh ok... I hope it will work" Rose said.  
"Yeah I hope it too" I answered back, not sure if it was going to work because I hadn't seen it in my visions.

**EPOV**

When Bella came back, she was wearing a blue dress.  
She looked beautiful, I had to do my best for not staring.  
"Hi, I'm back" she said  
"You look really beautiful" I complimented her.  
I saw her blushing while she said "Thank you"  
Then we went outside

When I got outside with Bella I was going to tell her what the words meant.  
"So Bella, what means

_Noi Stare Insieme, Non Importa Quanto ?"_

"Well, Noi means We, Stare means Stay and Non Importa means No Matter"

"Yeah you're right, do you want to know what the other words mean?"

"Of course, c'mon tell me !"

"Okay Okay... Insieme means together and Quanto means What."

"We'll stay together, no matter what !" she gasped

"Yeah, exactly" but then I saw tears falling down of her cheeks

"hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just nobody has said something like that to me. It means a lot. Thank you so much."

"What are you saying? Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused

"For finding me 16 years ago, for adopting me, for being my best friend, for being there always for me, for helping me, for... for... so many things and last for giving me so a beautiful gift with such a beautiful text on the inside. You're so good to me"

"Hey it's ok, calm down. I do this things to you because I like you, you're my best friend too and you would do the same for me." I said to her and then she looked up at me.  
I looked into her beautiful chocoate brown eyes and then I felt the urge to say the three words I wanted to tell her for so long.  
_I love you  
_but what if she didn't love me and didn't want to be my friend after this.  
Then I saw that Bella froze.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Uhm.. do you know that we're right under the misletoe?"

* * *

**And that was Alice' en Rose' Plan... ;)**

**This was chapter 6**

**I'll try to keep updating soon, but it's really hard with school and everything, but I'll do my best! ;)**

**So, thank you reading this chappie :p**

_**Xx Just-love-nyc**_


	8. AN:disclaimer

AN:

I'm sorry for this AN-you really don't have to read it-, but I just realised that I forgot to mention the disclaimer ;)

so to make up for my mistake:

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS..  
THE AMAZING WORLD OF TWILIGHT BELONGS TO THE AWESOME STEPHENIE MEYER

LOL, to anyone who read this: I'm sorry for this waste of time, but I just had to mention it ;)

xx Just-love-nyc


End file.
